List of Cabins
The following are some of the cabins which are found at Camp Gag-a-Hoe. Each of them represent a particular talent of area of interest of the occupants. On rare occasions where there are insufficient campers to adequately fill a cabin, two or more cabin's worth of occupants may be combined to live in a single cabin. It is traditional in these case to temporarily rename the cabin to reflect the circumstances (for example, "Breeder Bulge Cabin", "Stallion Overflow Cabin" etc.). Current Cabins * Rooster Cabin: The largest cabin at the camp, capable of handling twenty boys. Typically used for first-timers who haven't expressed a particular interest or shown any talent. * Bulge Cabin: For campers who have trouble hiding (or perhaps, enjoy displaying) their packages in any form of clothing. Though it was originally considered a 'specialty' cabin, in time this cabin has come to be used as a form of overflow for the Rooster Cabin, in the event there's a large influx in junior campers. * Stallion Cabin: Another large cabin, capable of handling sixteen boys. It is seldom full, however, as most boys who've earned the Stallion Badge have already chosen to move onto a more specific cabin. It does still have enough occupants to justify a regular Den Mother and Cabin Dad. * Grower Cabin: For those campers whose talents only truly shine when they're hard. Despite counselors best efforts, this cabin tends to be looked upon unfavourably by other campers. * Breeder Cabin: Boys with an interest in becoming fathers typically choose this cabin, though newcomers may be sorted here if they come from a family known for its fertility. For obvious reasons, this cabin experiences the highest turnover in Den Mothers, and three are usually assigned at any one time. * Overflow Cabin: For those boys who have a consistently large sperm output (roughly 15ml or more). Located next to the kitchens for those counselors with specific dietary requirements. This cabin is infamously used as punishment detail for rule-breakers, usually involving cleaning the cabin's linens and floors, and unclogging the drains. * Femme Cabin: A relatively recent addition to the camp, this cabin is for those campers who are as enamoured of the male form as most of the counselors are. It's not unusual for members of other cabins to pay the occupants a call when they're unable to find an available counselor to relieve themselves on or in. Unique in the camp that it has no Den Mother, and instead three Den Dads (commonly called "daddies"). * Exhibition Cabin: One of the oldest cabins at camp, Exhibition Cabin (also known as "Nudie Cabin") is for those young men who enjoy showing off, in almost every way. Even though sexual activity in public is a regular and often ignored part of camp life, Nudie boys tend to get a special thrill from it. The cabin itself is noticeably different from others, with its glass sliding doors and wall-to-wall windows. Unsurprisingly, it is also one of the coldest cabins. Old/Disused Cabins These are cabins and cabin names that, for whatever reason, are no longer in use, generally owing to lack of demand. * Virgin Cabin: Initially a popular cabin, its name was abandoned shortly after the camp began as it was considered to be contradictory to the camp ethos. It has since become the Rooster Cabin. * Bull Cabin: Though technically still an operational cabin, with an assigned Den Mother and Cabin Dad, the cabin is almost always empty. Practically all of the campers who have earned the Stallion Badge have chosen to specialise in a particular area at a different cabin, are acting as Den Dads themselves, or operate as Big Brothers at Camp Sahk-a-Cawk across the lake. However, a quiet area, away from the other campers with clean beds is always in demand, and so this spot proves popular with campers and counselors who would like a little private time.